Steve Delhomme
Steve Delhomme, also known as Sheep with a Tie and Tie-Wearing Sheep, is a sheep in the Nightmare world, and one of the first sheep Vincent Brooks meets. Although initially helpful to Vincent, Steve eventually turns against him after learning that Catherine is involved with Vincent, having directed his anger at Vincent instead of Catherine. Despite this, Vincent keeps his identity from Steve as a sheep, which is why Steve is friendlier in the nightmares. Biography Catherine: The Novel reveals a few things about Steve. He was the captain of the football team in college. He is a regular at a gym. He has been working as a dentist for almost 20 years, meaning he has been interested in becoming a dentist since his early-mid 20s. Steve was married, but he felt unsatisfied with his nagging wife whom he compares to a chicken. For the past 20 years of his life, Steve never cried. He met Catherine some time before the game, who appears to him as his ideal woman; a woman with a bob-cut whose ID says she is 20, but she looks younger, meaning Steve is an ephebophile. She is also implied to be of Asian descent, has freckles, and black hair. Steve cleans her teeth but doesn't bill her because he is so infatuated with her. Steve makes plans to divorce his wife, giving up everything to be with her. His neighborhood had known him to be feuding with his wife, and he constantly bragged to everyone he knew about how he was sleeping with Catherine. Steve's behavior traps him into the nightmares. Steve eventually learns of Catherine's betrayal after sneaking a look at her phone during one of her treatments, noticing that her inbox is full of explicit exchanges with other men. He eventually went on a stalking session and followed Catherine inside one of the men's apartments, overhearing her involvement with him, causing him to cry for the first time in 20 years. However, when Catherine leaves, Steve proceeds to physically assault the man. From this day onward, Steve became fixated on the other men in Catherine's life. Using the data he had transferred from Catherine's phone, he made calls to every man it seemed like Catherine had been dating, threatening them and telling them to break up with her, and if they didn't he would kill them. Steve still viewed Catherine as pure and viewed her as a victim being deceived by corrupt men and unable to turn them down. Steve viewed himself as Catherine's savior, her true lover, and the only one who could set her free from her "predicament." Finally, Steve gave up. There was no point in continuing; it was a waste of time and energy and, more than anything else, his heart couldn't take any more, so he admitted defeat. Steve decided he needed to beg Catherine to stop seeing other men. Steve met up with Catherine and confronted her, but she told him she knew he was stalking her and threatening other men. She told him to shut up and that she didn't want to see Steve anymore, and that she only had him treat her teeth because he was skilled at it, even overlooking Steve's weird behavior during their appointments. Steve turns desperate but can't stop her from leaving. Eventually, Steve learns on the news that the men Catherine saw were killed by "weakness". Having jotted down Vincent's phone number earlier, Steve decided to phone call Vincent to discover Vincent's role in all of this. Nightmares Once Vincent's Nightmares begin, Steve is the first one to offer help or support (shouting down as he climbs) by giving him a 'tutorial' on how to get through the first levels. On the Landings, Steve appears as "Sheep with a Tie" or "Tie-Wearing Sheep," and explains the dire situation Vincent is in and how there's no hope but to climb. Though he doesn't elaborate, he suggests early on that he has a theory to why the Nightmares happen. After Day 2, Steve disappears until 4-1, where he starts obsessing on seeing "her" again. He continues showing up sporadically, acting more psychotic each time, until 7-5. This stage is a rare instance when more than one person shares the same boss: Vincent is fleeing himself, a shadow that echoes his fears and doubts. Steve is fleeing Vincent, the man who took Catherine away, who he gave up his life for. Because of this, Steve arrives at the exit a few steps after Vincent does. After a last desperate cry for Catherine, he comes to realize who Vincent actually is and his (slightly incorrect) reasoning for why they're both in the Nightmare World: he thinks both have been cursed by Catherine as revenge for a betrayal. Before he can say more, the Shadow of Vincent catches up to them. Vincent urges Steve to climb, but he is frozen in fear as the mask on the Nightmare breaks away, revealing the monstrous version of Vincent underneath. It grabs Steve and swallows him whole, much to the horror of the real Vincent who watches helplessly before escaping. Real World On Day 3, Catherine breaks up with Steve by telling him she's seeing someone else: Vincent. Having truly lost everything now, he falls into a deep paranoid depression, stalking Vincent and phoning him with threats on Day 5, forcing him to break up with Catherine. On Day 5, a blue eye is peering in through Vincent's peephole from the hallway. This is most likely Steve, as it occurs right after Steve's phone confrontation with Vincent, where he claimed he knew where Vincent lived. However, it is still possibly it is someone else, possibly Catherine. On Day 6, he receives a phone call from Vincent, telling him that Catherine has never heard of any "Steve." Steve goes on to physically describe what he thinks Catherine looks like (non-Caucasian, his ideal woman), which causes Vincent to disregard all his claims. At this point, Steve falls into a deeper bout of insanity, caused by the complete disappearance of Catherine and the insistence from everyone that she didn't exist (much the same thing Vincent later endures. Steve likely had his cell phone wiped of her messages as well). His repeated claims that "it" is coming for him indicate he is more aware of his nightmares during the day than most others. Quotes *''"Shut up! Don't talk to me!"'' *''"I-I don't want to die... Where... where's Catherine?"'' The Trivia for Tonight..... *The day Vincent wakes up next to Catherine for the first time, she makes an excuse that she has a dentist appointment, most likely relating to Steve. *Steve's cell phone number is "52612356." *His death does have significance, as it clues Vincent of the daytime in that the rumors of dying in their sleep is real. *At the end of the Catherine True Ending, a sheep skull is shown on a table located next to Vincent and Catherine with a tie under it; a reference to Steve. *Steve's name has been erroneously spelled as "Steeve" in the Venus Mode Art Book. *Steve has his own fanpage on Facebook in which players wish there was a way to save him. **Fans sort of got what they wanted with the Catherine Alternate Ending in Catherine: Full Body. Although Steve is not mentioned, he is presumably alive in this ending, as Paul is too. *In Catherine: The Novel, Steve is killed by lightning, rather than being eaten by Shadow of Vincent. Gallery Screenshot9.jpg|"If we don't run... we're going to be killed." Screenshot24.jpg|"There's got to be some reason why we were all brought here..." SteveArt.png|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. Category:Characters